The proliferation of mobile devices (phones, tablets, etc.) has created a huge increase in video and audio recordings. Billions of hours of video are watched each month on the Internet and over 100 hours of video are uploaded to the Internet every minute.
Often times it is difficult to get a complete recording of an event without any coverage gaps. This can result from a variety of circumstances such as, for example, poor vantage point, dead battery, poor lighting, and obstructions.